You forgot
by MakatoMai
Summary: Anxiety, Pain...all of it has never left Kisa's mind since Tohru's memory has been swiped clean. Now two years later Kisa sees Tohru again and wonders if Tohru would ever give the Sohma's a second chance.


You forgot

A/N: Just a look on how Kisa feels on Tohru losing her memory

* * *

"Kisa!" I looked over my shoulder by the sound of the familiar voice, smiling as I turned to face Tohru. "How have you been...Tohru-kun?" "Quite well and you? It's been forever hasn't it?" 

_It's been two years since Tohru forgot_

"Very much so" I said looking down slightly, it's much too hard to look at Tohru now. She's 18 and living on her own now, smiling as she did when she was with the Sohma's. She's…ok.

"How are Kyo-san and Sohma-kun? Oh and Shigure-san!" Tohru said blinking slightly; I could tell she was confused by me not being able to meet my golden eyes with her soft brown ones. The ones had brought me to talking; the ones that made me feel accepted. No…In Tohru's eyes, I've always talked.

_She doesn't call them by what she used too. She will never again say Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun, because she doesn't remember. _

"There…doing well" I managed to lie. The whole Sohma family just got worse after she left. Oji-san's (Shigure) house is a wreck; Tohru isn't there to keep it clean. Shigure hasn't been writing much anymore, his publisher has even given up on him. Yuki and Kyo don't talk much anymore; Kyo's dropped out and is constantly on journeys. I think it's because he can't be around the house. Yuki has cut off all communication with everyone.

"And everyone else? Hatori-san? Ayame-san? Hatsuharu-san? Oh what about Momiji-san?"

_How she says their names…makes me twitch inside. It's not her fault…She forgot._

"There…all well" I'm lying again. Hatori is quieter then normal, Ayame seems to be getting less funny, Hatsuharu seems to becoming black more often…and I haven't seen Momiji smile once since she left.

I watched as Tohru looked towards me, her brown eyes looking towards me gently as if she could sense the trouble caving in around my body, as Tohru kneeled down looking towards me.

"Then why do you seem so upset if everything is okay?" Tohru whispered looking towards me concerned and confused. She was always confused.

"Onee-chan…"

She looks towards me confused; she doesn't remember that I call her sister. No that I USED to call her sister. I feel my body shake solemnly against her gentle touch across my shoulder.

"You really don't remember"

_She'll never remember_

"Remember…what?" She said looking towards me smiling gently. Her smile, the smile everyone loved…That same smile is now…tearing me…tearing the Sohma family apart.

My body shook gently as I fell to my knees clenched her arms slightly, tears rolling down my face as she looked down towards me, sadness and confusion in her eyes.

"Can I do anything to help Kisa-chan?" Her voice was gentle.

"Hold me" I whisper, I hear the need in my voice, I'm sick of trying to be strong, the family wants to forget but I-I can't forget.

_Hold me like you use too_

Tohru's arms came around her tightly holding her against her chest the memories flooding through my head as I let out a stiff scream.

Anxiety, Pain, How could you Tohru? Pain, Heartache, How could you forget? Pain, Pain, PAIN! HOW COULD YOU FORGET!

_The emotional burden…The hopes of recovery…Broken…_

Kisa's body shrunk in her arms, into her tiger like form tears still in her eyes. Tohru looked towards her gasping slightly. "Kisa-chan?"

_Can you accept me like you did then? Can you accept us again? Will you come back! Please come back, we need you! We need you!_

"You turned into a tiger! Did did I do something wrong! Ahh! o"

"Were cursed Tohru! Were all cursed by the members of the Chinese zodiac! You were with us then! That's why Tohru, That's why were all broken! Because we need you!"

_She seemed shocked…I did act strongly. It's hard to believe, it's hard to accept that…she forgot. _

She looked at me worriedly, taking a step back.

_Don't go_

She took another step back

_Don't leave_

She disappeared

_Don't forget_

I walked home that night alone in the dark as I entered Shigure's house, the door creaking. Kyo and Yuki are here, they look towards me, and they can tell in my eyes that I've seen Tohru.

"You saw Tohru-kun is she well?" Shigure asks from across the room.

"Yes is…Honda-san well?" Yuki's voice is dry from talking little, and Kyo can't even face me.

I open my mouth to talk, and nothing comes out and they all stare at me worriedly. I did it again without even realizing it; I…locked my voice away.

* * *

Authors Note: Once again it's not to bad is it? I think I'm getting better! I really like this series! Anyway, please review! (Sorry if Tohru is a little OC near the end but it's because I kinda wanted it to be a sad ending, gomene) 


End file.
